canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/MKX: Machete.
Name: Machete. Real Name: Machete Cortez. Voice Actor: Danny Trejo. Stage: His fight-stage is one heavily reminiscent of the town from the movie Once Upon A Time In Mexico, and it has various walls and is a fully destructible environment, other alternative fight stages for him include the church and the hospital from the first Machete movie. Theme Song: Machete by Tito and Tarantula. Victory pose: He strikes a badass pose with his machetes in hand as his long black hair blows in the wind, he then holds his machete up in the air as he looks down on his opponent, he snarls slightly before turning to face the camera, he then hurls his machete at the camera. If the fight takes place in any level with windows, the win-pose animation will have him doing his Intestine Job fatality and then jumping out of the windows using the opponents intestines as a rope before landing down to do his regular win-pose and win-pose animation. Select Screen: He holds his machete up in the air and looks ominously at the camera before throwing his knives, his name then appears in fiery letters as a few notes of his theme song are heard. Sometimes the Grindhouse theme will play as well. Babality: Baby Machete (who looks like the mini-Machete clone in Machete Kills), picks up a pair of knives and starts juggling them and throwing them, he then picks up a framed photo of his late brother/mentor Padre and he holds on tightly to it. Special Moves: *El Tornado Slash-Combo: He performs a series of slashing attacks with his knives, spinning around several times and throwing the knives at his opponent to wear them down a little and make them easier for him to take care of. *Machete Slices: He charges towards the opponent before slicing them with a strong strike from his machetes and slices at them multiple times before aiming for the chest and slicing them in the chest, right above their heart. *Mexican Fury: He performs a series of physical attacks including punches and a couple of Machete styled combat moves, attacking his opponent with savage force and brutal fury in various different forms. *Machete Strikes: He comes up from behind and reaches for the opponents neck before slicing at them a multitude of times and then picking them up by the neap of their neck and then tossing them up and down several times. Battle Intro: He and Che/She arrive on a motorcycle - diving through flames and other obstacles before the motorycle lands on the ground. He then gets off the motorcycle, takes out his machetes and dives into the arena, snarling and looking badass. He then approaches his opponent and says in true Machete-like fashion.."I hope you're ready for Machete." Variations: Costume 1: He wears his signature vest, with no shirt, his signature leather trousers and western styled boots and belt with several knives inside each pocket including two larger size pockets for a pair of machetes. Costume 2: A slightly bloodied version of his regular outfit. Fatalities: *Intestine Job: He grabs a surgical tool and uses it cut open his opponents stomach, he then yanks on the intestines and pulls them out before the opponent collapses on the floor in a puddle of their own entrails, if this move is done in the hospital or any stage that has windows, his win-pose animation will have him doing this Fatality and then leaping out of the windows and using the opponents intestine as a rope. *Machete Mayhem: He charges toward the opponent, and slices them repeatedly with his machetes before slicing them in the chest, he then slices them in half with his machete, swirls his machete around and slits their throats and slices them in two. Category:Blog posts